


The art of seduction

by madefrommagic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Brief Fourth Wall Breaking, Comedy, F/M, Nudity, Romance, Steamy times, literally theres a shower, the f word like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madefrommagic/pseuds/madefrommagic
Summary: James hands Jessie a bar of soap and is somehow seduced in the process.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	The art of seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my extreme corniness but... the pokemon anime is corny? *shrugs*  
> Reviews contribute to my ever-growing life force.

It was hailing outside. He could hear the faint pattering of ice beneath the gentle noises that surrounded him; the soft vibrations of feline purring from beside the fireplace, and the sound of sweet singing from the bathroom. Lounged across a couch, his arm swayed lazily as he stared at the wooden ceiling, lost in a daydream. His green eyes were just starting to droop when Jessie called out to him--

"Jaaaaaa~aaaames?"

"Yeeeee~eeeeaahh?"

Meowth's ear flicked, irritated. 

"Will you bring me some soap? There's none in here~"

Jessie's voice had a certain ring to it. It was distinctive, something sharp slathered in honey, demanding yet pleasant to hear. When she wasn't shrieking, it was a sound that could lull him to sleep easily. James had luckily been subjected to lower frequencies that night, her mood content, pleased by the warmth of shelter, a generally calm atmosphere having blanketed the trio as they gradually settled in for bed. 

But there was something else in her tone too, something that wasn't often there for anyone else to detect. He hadn't caught onto it until after he had picked himself off the couch, dragged himself into the bedroom of the tiny cabin they were fortunate enough to currently be in, and retrieved a bar of lavender-scented soap hiding within their belongings. James had personally swiped it from a basket on some market stall the previous day.

He knocked once on the bathroom door, then pushed it open by a crack. The shower was running, the room humid and steamy. Jessie was clearly taking advantage of the hot water they seldom had access to. He wished to tell her not to use it all but managed to bite his tongue last minute, the feeling of not wanting to ruin her short-lived comfort triumphing.

"Jess? I have the soap, shall I just slide it through here?" he called, waving his arm through the door at her.

"What?!" she exclaimed, horrified, "I'm not getting out of this amazing shower just for _that_. It's freezing out there! Just come in and pass it to me!"

"The squeak in James' voice was unmistakable. "B-but Jessie! You're _indecent!_ "

"Yeah, and what's the big deal? You've seen me naked before," she said, suddenly completely nonchalant. 

"No I haven't!" he squeaked again, a soft blush marring his cheeks as he considered this

"James, come on, don't pretend you never peek at me when we get dressed, _darling~_ " she teased. "I've seen you sneaking those looks when you think I'm distracted. It's alright, I don't blame you, it's only natural you can't take your eyes off me. I _am_ irresistible."

James found himself momentarily speechless as he absorbed her words, his blush deepening a few shades. She was obviously flirting with him, and although she had playfully done this before, it still was rather jarring and unexpected in this scenario... 

Eventually deciding that this was probably nothing to panic about, _he was just a friend giving another naked friend her bathing essentials,_ James managed to clear his throat and enter the bathroom, head lowered as he stared intently at his bare feet. He shuffled sideways until he was facing the shower, then held out the soap in her general direction. 

"Here you go, Jessie!" he blurted.

"And tell me... exactly _how_ am I supposed to reach it from over there, James!?" she barked. "Come closer, you idiot! It's only _me!_ "

"...Yes, dear..."

James took a tentative step forward at her request, eyes still firmly locked downwards. His heart was pounding now, the damp air and aroma of her strawberry shampoo creating an intimate atmosphere he was not prepared to handle at all. Was he... _trembling?_ For Arceus' sake... how embarrassing. If Jessie wanted him to be nonchalant about this, he should be able to do it without a problem! 

Maybe if he sped things up a little, it would be over faster, and then he could go and act as if he had never been in there in his life. Yes. Denial was always a good tactic. On that note, he tried to pick up his pace, his toe catching on something along the way. He quickly realised this was Jessie's underwear, casually strewn on the floor he happened to be inching across in the fashion of a highly nervous crabby.

He sighed. Alas, it appeared that he was going to have to up to face the truth, right there and then. Nonchalance was not within his capabilities... Jessie was painfully correct and smugly aware of it. He _had_ been sneaking looks at her, and more often than not, those glances manifested themselves within his dreams. She was perfect, and most days it was perfectly possible for him to pretend that wasn't the case, that is... when she wasn't beckoning him toward her, standing completely nude and soaking wet in front of him, a pane of glass being the only thing separating them. 

The worst part was that he only had himself to blame for coming in anyway. 

"My, _James._ Aren't you a shy boy all of a sudden?" Jessie suddenly simpered, the seduction literally reverberating off the walls.

Well, that was that. It was a lost cause... might as well quit the whole charade while he was ahead. His presence said enough, and quite possibly so did the telltale bulge growing in his pants. At least it couldn't be said he didn't try and escape before it was too late.

Finally lifting his eyes, James practically squealed aloud when he beheld the women before him. He did not expect her to be that bold about it... although he really wasn't expecting any of this, at all. Nonetheless, there she was, looking delightfully predatory. Jessie had pressed herself up against the shower door, her gaze smouldering as if she could devour him with just a look... and he had to admit, she was doing a pretty good job of it. 

Half wondering if this was simply another dream, he opened his mouth to utter the stupidest set of words he could ever conceive in such a situation. 

"So, um... is lavender alright with you?"

Jessie let out a tittering laugh, sliding open the door and leaning out towards him, her smirk devastatingly sultry. She stepped out of the mist like an enchantress and flicked the single strand of hair hanging in his face, a bead of a water landing on his cheek and making him shiver with desire.

"Oh yes. I think it suits you quite well," she purred, running a finger down his cheek.

James was on the verge of falling apart, his words coming out in nothing but staccato "Je"s as he tried and failed to speak her name. He swallowed, taking in her smooth skin and her long magenta hair, hanging loose and alluringly around her.

"Jessie, dear, I wish you wouldn't tease me like this..."

She plucked the soap from his hand, weighing it in her palm. "Oh? I'm not teasing," another smirk, taking in his dumbstruck expression. "I just need someone to wash my back," she said, her voice ridiculously low.

"Y-you do?" he stammered.

"Yes... Now, be a gentleman and get in here, dammit!" Jessie growled, then quickly turned her head away, startled by her own desperation. "I mean... unless you want me to use up all your precious hot water. There's probably not enough," she explained, nodding to herself. "Besides, if we both shower at once, we'll probably be heroically rescuing the environment from devastation, or something like that. Don't you like grass types... ... _or me?_ "

Still not completely convinced this was not a dream, James took a moment to register Jessie's request, before he hastily began ridding himself of his uniform, almost falling over in his rush. 

"I didn't know you where so worried about our current climate," he replied. His fumbling was further exaggerated by the fact that he refused to take his eyes off her. "That's very considerate of you."

"Of course," Jessie grinned.

He had barely kicked off his boxers when she grasped him by the shoulder, yanking him into the cubicle -- which was obviously not made for two, a fact they learned fairly soon. They found themselves only inches apart from being flush together, crushed into the small space, hot water still gushing from above. Their faces were tantalizingly close, their nose's briefly brushing as James fully clambered in and shut the door. Jessie fell uncharacteristically quiet all of a sudden. She wasn't meeting his eye as she nibbled at her round lower lip, an awkward silence descending between them.

Sensing her hesitation and nervousness, James reached down and gently took the soap from her hand, caressing her fingers in the process. She looked at him slowly. They gazed deeply at one another for a moment, an unspoken question lingering in it. The gravity between them had become so intense, he longed to just pull her to him, to close the distance and --

"You said you needed my help with your back?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, that's what I was getting to," she answered, squirming around in the limited space to turn her back to him, pressing herself against the shower wall. As an afterthought, she carefully gathered her hair over her shoulder, exposing her skin. She glanced over her shoulder at him, her sapphire eyes a piercing shock of color. The stunning image was enough to make him start to sweat. 

"I had to give you some time to take in my beauty," she continued, as an explanation. "Afterall, it's only fair, since you are clearly so desperately attracted to me."

In such a confined space, Jessie's confident teasing gained a greater depth, one that couldn't have been anticipated before the words came out. They both found themselves blushing ferociously as a result. James intently focused on lathering the soap onto his hands, trying his best not to let his brain explode. Jessie stared fiercely at the wall.

"Well, th-thanks for doing that," he said. "Y-you have a lot of consideration in you tonight."

"It's fine," she said, sounding somewhat flustered and a tad too aggressive. "This soap smells _lovely."_ At the final word, she clenched her fists tightly. 

"It's lavender."

"Yeah, I gathered..." 

Another moment of silence passed. The two rockets where each holding their breaths, one grasping onto a bar of soap as if his life depended on it, and the other pressed against a wall as if she might be able to merge into it. The shower was still flooded with sweltering heat, condensation obscuring the view through the glass. This, along with the tiles, meant they were surrounded by nothing but white. 

"James?" Jessie finally spoke, softly. 

"Yes, Jessie?"

"Aren't you going to touch m- gah what I mean to say is, wash my back, idiot! This shower won't last forever you know."

Hating to displease her, James instantly complied, and placed his hands on her bareback, his hands shaking ever so slightly. Her muscles briefly tensed beneath his palms. 

"As you wish, dearest," he breathed, lathering the soap across her skin in a soothing but firm massage. Jessie immediately relaxed and hummed in approval, tilting her head slightly. Her expression was purely blissful, compelling him to continue as he unconsciously leaned closer to her, intoxicated. In his infatuation, his fingers wandered a little too far, brushing against her ass. He jumped at the contact, darting his hands upwards towards her waist. 

Jessie reacted viciously, grabbing onto his both his wrists and yanking them forward, stopping him with her vice-like grip. His chest collided against her back. James was momentarily stunned, blinking into her shoulder. 

"Y-you-you're doing it wrong," she said nervously, her cheeks flaming despite her attempts to remain domineering.

James immediately panicked, assuming she was referring to the accidental ass touching. He began to blurt out an apology, but he was cut short due to Jessie simply placing his hands directly onto her breasts, her fingers threading through his and keeping them there. She wasn't going to beat around the bush any longer, it would seem.

A second passed. In light of this unforeseen progression, James nearly fainted, and probably would've if not for the fact he was clinging onto Jessie's bosom, with her full consent. No, her full _insistence._

" _oh,_ " he gasped, marveling at the softness his fingers now engulfed. The lavender enthusiast was fairly sure he'd gone to heaven.

" _oh_ ," Jessie moaned back as he began to caress each mound, mirroring the pattern he'd drawn on her back previously. "oh _James~_ that feels so good..." 

" _Jess..._ " his voice was reverent, awe-struck. "Please tell me I am not just dreaming... please... it's always such a disappointing way to end the story..."

"What? No, you better be awake, or somebody is going to find themselves endangered. Anyway~" she hummed, pushing her head back into his shoulder with a smile, her eyes lustful. "You've dreamt about me, have you? There's more in your pretty little head then just bottle caps and pikachu?

At this, James pulled Jessie closer, burying his face into her neck. He began to press desperate, fervent kisses to her, surprising her. "God, yes," he whispered against her skin. "God, you're exquisite. You drive me crazy, I can hardly control my emotions sometimes. I've wanted you for so long..." he grasped hold of her fingers, kissing them too, unrestricted in his overflowing passion. 

"James... do... do you really mean that?" Jessie stuttered, taken aback by his gushing. She turned in his arms, the slick skin on skin making them both shudder. "It's just, you've never said anything like this before..."

"Yes, yes of course I mean it, Jess!" he assured with flair, holding her close as the bursting dam of his heart did what it wanted. The words could hardly be controlled. "But dear, I couldn't just say, because I was afraid. I didn't know how you'd react, or how it would affect our friendship, and... you see... I... um..."   


"You what?" 

James hesitated, contemplating something. He looked around as if he was only now fully registering where he was. Then shakily, he cupped her cheek, taking a breath, gazing intently at her. Jessie watched him with questioning eyes, simply waiting.

"I love you," he said. "I love you so much, dear Jessie, I'm so deeply, deeply in love with you."

With the final words of his confession, James closed his eyes and waited for the backlash. He waited for her to back away in fear, for everything to go wrong somehow. Seconds passed and nothing happened, nothing but the continuing noise of falling water, the intermingling scents around them, the feel of her in his arms. Until suddenly...   


There was a small whimper. He opened his eyes, a little confused, a little worried, and saw immediately that Jessie was crying. She had her lips pressed tightly together, desperately trying to contain it. Her swimming eyes betrayed her.

His hands flew to her tears, then took hold of her shoulders, fear striking him completely. "Jessie! What's wrong!? Are you in pain!?" 

Jessie shook her head. "You... you love me?" she said, voice thick with emotion. "Are you sure?"

James blinked, incredulous. "I have never been more sure in life... Jessie, I am literally standing in the shower _naked_ with you!"

"I thought you just wanted to have a quick fuck!" she exclaimed, sobbing, her breath becoming short from panting. "But you're... you're in love with me? You _love_ me?!" she shouted.

"Yes, I love you!" he shouted back.

Meowth's muffled voice came from the living room. "Oh, whoooopie, it's da most obvious revelation of da century! Now shaddap shoutin'! I got'a zero-tolerance policy on loud love boirds!" 

Jessie was not paying attention. She simply carried on crying, having progressed onto making intelligible squeaking sounds and clutching her heart. James patted her on the back, unsure how to deal with her breaking down so severely at his declaration of love. He simply kept reaffirming that yes, he did love her, every time she questioned it between sobs. So he was reasonably caught off guard, when she looked right at him and wailed very loudly, "you love _me_? I love _you_! That's why I tried to artfully seduce you in the shower with my devastating beauty and charm!" 

Tears of his own welled in James' eyes, his lip wobbling. "You... you tried to seduce me out of love?!" he sobbed, hugging her dramatically. "That's so sweet Jessie! I'm completely turned on!"

"Oh, don't you start too!" she shrieked and, just to make sure he wouldn't say anymore, crushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. James returned it just as enthusiastically, pressing her back against the wall as she viciously ran her fingers through his soaked hair. 

In the adjacent room, Meowth sat up with an extremely disgruntled expression, his fur sticking up from his, apparently foolish, attempt to relax. "Didn't I tell youse two ta keep it down!" he shouted again. 

Unsurprisingly, there was no response. He sighed. Hopefully, they would calm down once they got... whatever the hell out of their system.... he simply prayed they'd have the sense _not_ to take it further. As he thought this, a thud came from the other side of the wall, followed by a succession of giggles. 

"Dere's jus' no respect for peace and quiet in this family," he complained, knowing he was basically talking to himself at this point.

After several minutes, the shrieks had not subsided and their increasingly loud moans and groans caused Meowth to give up entirely. Shouting something that might have been a curse word, he left with a meaningful slam of the back door and hopped into the basket of the balloon parked outside, settling himself down beneath their pile of spare uniforms. It had thankfully stopped hailing, and as a bonus, it turned out the sneaky pokemon had a secret stash of food that neither human had the brains to discover. 

"Ah well..." he shrugged, biting into a steamed bun and putting a paw behind his head. "I guess it was given dey would be idiots in love too, nyhahahaha!"


End file.
